okegomfandomcom-20200223-history
Ivlis
Ivlis (イヴリス) is a Devil from the Flame World in The Gray Garden. He is the main antagonist and attempts to steal Kcalb's power. He is also the father of Adauchi and Poemi Appearance Ivlis has ashy, dark gray hair with red highlights, worn in a ponytail. He has red horns, red, clawed, scaley hands, and has a red tail. He wears a somewhat military like uniform, over which he wears a large gray coat. He also wears a two-toned red and black scarf which was shown to be detachable wings in a (now deleted) MEMO post. Before, he wore a brown military-like uniform with a cloak similar to Igls. Personality Quick to anger, his wrath is often portrayed by his hair shifting from black to red with yellow-orange tips. He is very serious, but his stupidity and clumsiness make him an airhead and thus an easy target for Devils such as Reficul and Satanick, becoming either quickly flustered or terrified whenever they're nearby. A sore loser with a hunger for power, he has a "weak point" for scarves and hates slimy things. Background Ivlis was created alongside Igls Unth by Siralos. After an unexplained event, Siralos ripped off his wings and disowned him by tossing him into the underworld.http://kaiteisyu.up.seesaa.net/mo/siralos.html Appearances * The Gray Garden - Main Antagonist * The Sun's Curse - Depicted as being created, raised by, and later thrown out by Siralos. Relationships The Gray Garden Cast *Poemi - Daughter. Seems to be close to him, that, or she just really loves him. * Emalf - Underling. * Rieta - Underling. Very loyal. * Etihw - Old Acquaintances (?) They seem to have met before the events of The Gray Garden. Other Characters *Adauchi - Son. According to Mogeko, they are on very bad terms.http://seichiinaratranslates.tumblr.com/post/99643395180/10-10-mogeko-facts-relationships * Siralos - Creator. Inquired Siralos because of his doubting of Siralos's actions. Ivlis was thrown out by him as a result. Used to be loyal to him. * Igls Unth- Sister. She rebuked Ivlis' doubts, believing everything Siralos does cannot be mistaken. It is unknown if they are still close. * Satanick - Often Satanick's bully target. * Reficul - Alongside Satanick, she bullies him. Also attempts to stop him during the events of The Gray Garden . Gallery 62.png|Ivlis' scarf/wings Past_ivlis.png|Full front view of Ivlis' former outfit 413.png Airhead.png|Ivlis as seen in The Gray Garden 1014.png 1012.png Buriburi.png|BuriBuriBuriBuri 1050.png|"Take off your pants" M-494.png Funamushi2.png|The Devils reading Satanick's "novel" Mumondai.png|"He's a guy you know." "So?" Trivia * Ivlis's name possibly comes from "Iblis", the Islamic name for the Devil. * The bonus room states that he likes flame and hates slimy things. Quotes *"Hah... peace? In this world, built on a thousand sacrifices? What a fake peace it is." - The Gray Garden *"Lord Siralos. In this world which you created, life cannot survive without the sun. Yet that makes me feel so sorry for them. Do they have no freedom?" - to Siralos in The Sun's Curse References Category:The Gray Garden Category:Characters Category:Devil Category:The Sun's Curse